Jisung's fever
by Excogitatoris
Summary: Disaat Renjun sibuk mengurus Jisung, Jeno menuntut perhatian. Huang Renjun x Lee Jeno. NoRen. ChenSung. RenSung. BxB


Jisung's fever

Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun

Other cast : Zhong Chenle, Park Jisung

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Ruang tv yang biasanya ramai itu terasa lengang. Ruang yang sehari-harinya digunakan juga untuk berkumpul oleh para member hanya terdapat seorang manusia. Kakinya berjalan kesana kemari, bergerak gelisah. Ponsel telah ia genggam sedari tadi, terkadang menempelkannya pada belah samping wajahnya-menelepon. Berusaha menelepon lebih tepatnya. Sesekali terdengar gerutuannya bersambut dengan detak jam dinding.

"Ugh, kenapa Renjun-ge sulit sekali dihubungi!" Chenle, satu-satunya manusia di ruang tv tersebut mengeluh.

Chenle masih saja terus berusaha menelepon, dengan harap si penerima telepon segera menerima panggilannya.

"Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Gēge tidak juga mengangkat teleponku." Ia mulai panik. Sudah delapan jam sejak Renjun pergi tanpa pamit kepadanya. "Lagi pula, kenapa semua hyung pergi secara bersamaan sih?"

Tit tit tit

Chenle tersentak mendengar tombol sandi pintu. Menandakan ada orang yang masuk ke dorm mereka. Ia tergesa berlari dan hampir jatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Chenle sampai dengan suara debuman di depan pintu, tepat dihadapan Renjun yang berusaha melepas sepatunya.

"Gēge! Kau dari mana saja?!"

"Ada apa Chenle?" Renjun mengerutkan alisnya melihat Dìdìnya menghampiri dengan terengah-engah.

Chenle mengatur napasnya sebelum melanjutkan berbicara. "Njun-ge cepat masuk Jisung demam tinggi!" Walaupun sudah mengatur napas, Chenle tetap saja berbicara cepat dalam bahasa China.

Sepatu yang akan ia simpan di rak atas terjatuh begitu saja, terperanjat atas apa yang disampaikan Chenle. Ia dapat mengerti apa yang Chenle katakan walau berbicara cepat, mengingat Chenle menggunakan bahasa ibunya.

"Bagaimana bisa demam?! Tadi pagi ia baik-baik saja." Renjun ingat betul bahwa bungsu dari NCT tersebut tadi pagi masih baik-baik saja. Cerewet dan jahil seperti biasa. Masih memintanya mengoleskan selai pada roti dan menuangkan susu di gelas setiap pagi. Jeno saja sampai merajuk melihat Renjun membantu Jisung makan dan menyiapkan bekal untuknya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Cepat gēge."

.

.

" Aku sudah membungkusnya dengan berlapis-lapis baju, jaket, dan selimut tebal." Ujar Chenle saat mereka memasuki kamar Jisung yang juga menjadi kamar Renjun dan Jeno.

"Mengapa kau membungkusnya begitu tebal? Panasnya tidak keluar kalau seperti itu." Renjun menghampiri Jisung. Meletakkan punggung tangannya pada kening Jisung. "Panas sekali. Chenle bisa kau ambil termometer di kotak obat?" Renjun beralih pada Chenle.

Mendengar perintah Renjun, Chenle segera pergi ke kotak obat yang berada di ruang tv. Mengobrak-abrik kotak obat dan mengeluarkan semua isinya ke lantai. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata termometer.

"Ah! Ini dia!"

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Jeno berteriak sembari membuka sepatunya.

Jeno berdiri di depan pintu dan melihat sekeliling. Ini terlalu sepi untuk sebuah dorm yang berisi kumpulan anak ayam seperti Jisung dan Chenle.

"Renjun?!"

Jeno merasa heran. Ia tak mendapat sambutan hangat dari sang kekasih, Renjun yang menjadi rutinitas setiap ia pulang sekolah. Ataupun keributan yang diciptakan Jisung dan Chenle berebut remote televisi. Renjun juga meninggalkan sepatunya di lantai. Bukan tipikal Renjun sekali membiarkan barang miliknya berserakan.

Saat memasuki ruang tv Jeno lebih heran lagi kotak obat tidak pada tempatnya dengan isian yang bertebar di lantai. Siapa yang membuat kekacauan ini? Tidak mungkin kan kekasihnya berbuat hal aneh seperti ini.

Untuk menutup rasa penasaran Jeno segera pergi ke kamar tidurnya dan mendapati Renjun sedang berusaha membuka baju Jisung dibantu Chenle.

.

.

"Gēge, ini termometernya!" Chenle datang dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Dìdi jangan terlalu keras. Kasihan Jisung." Renjun meletakan jari telunjuk pada ujung bibirnya. Memberi gestur diam. "Kemarikan termometernya." Renjun berbisik rendah.

Setelah memeriksa beberapa bagian tubuh Jisung seperti kening, telinga, dan ketiak angka digital termometer infrared menunjukan rata-rata 38,8C.

"Ini panas sekali." Renjun panik. Angka tersebut mendekati 39 yang bisa berarti buruk. "Bantu aku membuka baju Jisung, Chenle."

"Jisung kenapa?" Jeno menghampiri Renjun yang berusaha membuka lapisan-lapisan baju.

Renjun menghela napas. Jisung cukup berat juga walaupun terlihat kurus. "Ia demam. Aku sudah memastikan berapa suhunya, 38,8 sangat panas bukan?" Mata Renjun mulai berair dan suaranya bergetar.

Jeno dengan sigap membantu Renjun yang kesusahan. Sedikit mengangkat tubuh Jisung dan melepas satu per satu baju yang berlapis. Entah cara apa yang dilakukan Chenle untuk memakaikan baju dan jaket yang begitu banyak pada tubuh Jisung.

Tumpukan baju sudah terlepas dari tubuh Jisung. Sekarang ia hanya mengenakan selembar kaus tipis dan boxer longgar. Renjun juga sudah mengganti selimut tebal Jisung dengan selimut musim panas yang lebih tipis.

Chenle duduk tenang di sisi ranjang memandangi wajah Jisung yang memerah dengan bibir pucat. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Chenle setenang ini. Biasanya ia akan menggerakan tubuhnya tanpa henti entah itu gerakan aktif atau gerakan yang tak begitu berarti.

"Aku akan memanaskan air untuk Jisung." Renjun bergumam pelan.

"Kubantu." Jeno mengikuti Renjun yang hendak keluar kamar.

"Tidak Jeno! Istirahat dulu, kau baru saja pulang. Ganti pakaianmu!" Renjun menahan Jeno untuk tidak mengikutinya.

Jeno mengangkat bahunya tanda setuju dan membiarkan Renjun pergi seorang diri.

.

.

Renjun melamun ketika menunggu air mendidih di atas kompor. Pikirannya terus terbayang wajah Jisung. Wajah merah Jisung karena panas membuat hati Renjun perih. Ia merasa tidak cakap dalam mengurus dongsaengnya.

"Sayang, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau juga bisa jatuh sakit nanti." Jeno mengelus lengan atas Renjun. Menyadari kekhawatiran kekasihnya.

Renjun berbalik, sedikit menengadah untuk melihat wajah Jeno. Ia telah mengganti seragam kuning kebanggannya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai.

Renjun selalu saja iri ketika melihat Jeno, Haechan, Jaemin, maupun Mark ketika memakai seragam SOPA. Mereka terlihat tampan sekali. Ia juga ingin memakai seragam dan bersekolah seperti yang lainnya.

"Kau habis berlatih? Rambutmu lembap." Jeno mencium ringan rambut Renjun.

Renjun mengangguk. "Aku kembali beberapa menit sebelum kau datang."

Desisan air mengambil perhatian Renjun. Ia segera menuangkan air panas dalam baskom dan menyisakannya setengah dalam ketel, lalu mencampur air dingin pada baskom.

Setelah memastikan air cukup hangat menggunakan jarinya, Renjun membawa baskom ke dalam kamarnya dengan Jeno mengikuti dibelakang.

Renjun berjalan tergesa dan meletakkan baskom sedikit kasar menciptakan beberapa tetesan air menggenang di meja nakas. Lalu dengan sedikit berlari menghampiri lemari pakaian dan membanting pintunya dengan keras. Mengacak lemari bagian bawah sambil mendengung ribut.

Mendapat apa yang dicari Renjun segera berlari kecil menuju kasur Jisung. Mencelupkan handuk kecil pada baskom air hangat lalu memerasnya lembut. Renjun menyingkap selimut tipis dan baju Jisung lalu mengusap halus perut Jisung dengan handuk. Setelah dirasa cukup ia kembali mencelupkan handuk pada baskom, memerasnya, dan mengusap kembali bagian tubuh Jisung yang lain. Begitu seterusnya sampai semua badan Jisung terkena handuk basah.

"Kenapa bisa sakit? Tadi kau masih sempat menyantap sarapan." Renjun berbisik halus.

"Hanya demam biasa Jun-hyung. Aku baru merasa tidak baik saat di sekolah tadi." Jisung berusaha tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang kan jangan tidur di ruang tengah. Ini pasti karena kau lupa memakai selimut tadi malam." Suara Renjun bergertar.

Chenle memperhatikan Renjun yang begitu telaten menyeka tubuh Jisung. Chenle menyadari Renjun sedang gelisah, tangannya bergetar ketika memeras handuk matanya juga terlihat tidak fokus.

Jeno sang kekasih juga menyadari kegelisahan Renjun . Dengan hanya memperhatikan gerakan Renjun dari seberang ranjang Jeno dapat menangkap gerakan ganjil Renjun. Terbukti Renjun beberapa kali tidak sengaja menumpahkan air perasan pada meja nakas atau menjatuhkan handuk basah di kasur.

Setelah selesai menyeka tubuh Jisung, Renjun pergi keluar kamar dengan membawa baskom. Tak berselang lama ia kembali lagi dengan baskom berbeda warna, menyimpannya di meja nakas, dan kembali sibuk di depan lemari.

Renjun mencelupkan sapu tangan yang ditemukannya di lemari menempelkan di dahi Jisung setelah diperas sebelumnya. Renjun lagi-lagi berdiri dan keluar kamar terdengar sedikit kegaduhan setelahnya. Lalu ia kembali dengan gumpalan kapas digenggamannya.

Setelah mencelupkan kapas pada air hangat Renjun meletakan kapas-kapas tersebut dilipatan leher dan ketiak Jisung. Dan kembali berdiri lagi keluar kamar sambil mendengung tentang sup panas.

Jeno menghela napas. Melirik Chenle yang menatap kepergian Renjun dengan raut wajah sedih. Setelah menghembuskan napas keras Jeno mengikuti Renjun keluar kamar.

Ia menemukan Renjun sedang berdiri di depan pantry memotong-motong sesuatu. Jeno mendekat berniat memeluk Renjun dari belakang.

"Ren-"

"Oh! Jisung membutuhkan obat." Cetus Renjun. Tubuh mungilnya berlari melewati Jeno menuju kotak obat yang sudah bertebaran isinya.

Baru memilih beberapa obat Renjun terlonjak. "Supnya! Jisung harus makan sebelum minum obat." Pekik Renjun.

Ia kembali pergi ke dapur untuk lanjut memasak. Saat tangan terampilnya selesai memotong kentang terakhir ia kembali bergumam tentang obat. "Jisung harus minum obat agar sembuh."

Ketika Renjun akan kembali pergi dari dapur Jeno menahan tangannya. "Sayang, apa yang kau butuhkan? Aku akan mengambilnya untukmu." Jeno menawarkan diri.

Renjun menatap Jeno ragu. Membuat Jeno sedikit tersinggung akan hal itu. "Aku akan membantu. Kau dapat melanjutkan memasak. Percaya padaku." Jeno meremas lengan Renjun.

"Bisa kau carikan obat demam untuk Jisung? Obatnya berserakan di lantai. Mungkin kau akan sedikit kesulitan dalam mencari." Renjun menatap Jeno sedetik kemudian ia kembali sibuk memasukkan potongan kentang dan ayam ke dalam panci berisi air mendidih.

Dengan rasa tak rela Jeno pergi mencari obat sekaligus membereskan obat yang bececer kembali pada kotak. Setelah merapihkan setengah dari ceceran obat Jeno menemukan beberapa butir obat penurun demam.

Jeno kembali berdiri setelah membereskan semua kekacauan. Menghampiri Renjun yang terus sibuk memasak. Mengaduk sup kaldu ayam dalam panci.

"Njunie aku menemukan obatnya."

Renjun berbalik dan menemukan Jeno sedang memegang pil-pil obat. Menunjukkan kepadanya. Renjun terbelalak melihatnya.

"Jeno! Jisung tidak bisa minum pil. Ia harus minum obat sirup."

"Tapi aku tidak menemukan sirup penurun demam di sana." Menunjuk kotak obat.

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi ke apotek." Renjun mencuci tangan dan menyeka tangan basahnya pada celemek.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berbalik. "Tapi bagaimana dengan supnya?" Ia kembali memeriksa panci. "Jeno bisa kau urus ini?" Renjun menunjuk panci.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak." Jeno angkat tangan.

"Lalu siapa yang akan membeli obat?"

"Aku! Aku! Aku akan pergi ke apotek!" Chenle berteriak dari depan kamar Jisung.

"Baiklah. Eh! Tapi kau belum hapal jalanan seoul. Kau bisa saja tersesat. Biar aku yang pergi-"

"-bagaimana Jisung? Mengapa kau tinggal?! Aku harus mengganti kompresnya." Renjun kelabakan memikirkan semua tentang Jisung.

Jeno menggeram. Menahan rasa cemburu yang membakar di hati. Ia segera menarik Renjun ke dalam pelukannya sebelum pergi ke kamar menemui Jisung. Renjun memberontak memukul dada Jeno berulang kali.

Mengeratkan pelukan Jeno berbisik. "Dengar. Kita semua saudara, Jisung juga adikku. Jadi kita rawat Jisung bersama, ya?" Jeno menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Renjun. "Aku cemburu, Renjun."

Renjun terpaku. Tak lama ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jeno, membalas pelukan dengan senyum tersemat di bibirnya.

"Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku."

Jeno mengecup pelipis Renjun. "Kita bagi tugas ya?" Tawar Jeno sembari melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau memasak. Aku membeli obat dan Chenle menjaga Jisung. Aku tidak akan tersesat, seoul adalah rumahku." Jeno mengerling.

"Belilah obat penurun panas yang berbentuk sirup dengan rasa arbei atau jeruk. Cari yang mengandung acetaminophen atau ibuprofen. Jangan beli aspirin! Ingat itu!" Renjun sedikit mengeraskan suaranya saat Jeno keluar dari pintu dorm.

"Chenle, basahi kembali sapu tangannya kalau sudah terasa dingin. Ganti juga kapasnya." Jelas Renjun.

"Baik Gēge."

.

.

Renjun menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa disamping Jeno. Menghela napas dan menghembuskannya keras-keras. Sedikit mengaduh ketika punggung kakunya bersender pada sandaran sofa.

"Capek?" Tanya Jeno.

"Hmm." Renjun meregangkan kedua tangannya. "Sangat." Menggeser kepalanya untuk bersender pada dada bidang Jeno.

"Sudah lelah baru ingat pacar, hmp." Jeno mendengus tapi jarinya mengusap lembut pipi Renjun.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Renjun mengelus tangan Jeno yang berada di pipinya.

"Tadi itu berlebihan tahu. Jisung hanya demam tapi kau bertingkah seperti Jisung terkena penyakit mematikan. Tadi juga kau tidak datang menyambutku, aku tidak terbiasa tak mendapat pelukan selamat datang darimu, asal kau tahu."

"Eh?" Renjun mendongak. Tatapannya bertubrukan dengan Jeno. "Kau cemburu? Pada Jisung? Yang benar saja! Dia adik kita!" Renjun terkekeh melihat pipi Jeno memerah.

"Tetap saja, kau seharusnya tetap memperhatikan aku. Pria tampan ini kekasihmu kan?" Renjun mual sekali kalau rasa percaya diri Jeno sudah melambung.

"Aku butuh perhatian. Atau setidaknya kau libatkan aku dalam kesibukanmu, dengan begitu aku merasa kau membutuhkan aku." Jelas Jeno, tangan kanan Jeno menelusup ke belakang punggung Renjun berusaha memeluk pinggang ramping sang kekasih.

"Kau baru saja kembali dari sekolah, harus istirahat. Lagi pula tadi juga kau membantu kan?" Renjun meringkuk ke arah Jeno.

"Ya, tapi itu karena usahaku sendiri. Kalau aku tidak memaksamu untuk berbagi tugas pasti kau mengerjakan semuanya sendiri." Jawab Jeno.

Renjun memejamkan matanya. Berusaha tidur ia merasa sangat lelah. "Maafkan aku. Tadi aku benar-benar panik, tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Jisung terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan." Renjun menarik lembut tangan kiri Jeno. Isyarat untuk memeluk sisi tubuhnya yang lain.

"Tidak sebegitu buruknya." Jeno mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau sampai menghaluskan kentang dalam sup untuk Jisung. Ia bisa makan itu sendiri. Kentang rebus kan lembut." Lanjut Jeno.

"Untuk mempermudah proses pencernaan Jisung. Pasti tidak enak makan di saat sakit begitu." Jelas Renjun. "Sudah, jangan cemburu lagi pada Jisung. Aku hanya cinta Jeno."

Senyum Jeno merekah mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu saat aku sakit nanti kau akan lebih khawatir dari ini?" Tanya Jeno.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Bantah Renjun.

Mata Jeno terbelalak, memperhatikan Renjun yang masih meringkuk di dadanya. Tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja kekasihnya lontarkan. Jadi ia akan disamakan saja dengan anak ayam, rutuk Jeno.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kekasihku tercinta sakit!" Renjun bangkit dari posisi meringkuknya.

"Aku rela sakit asalkan dapat perhatian Injunie." Jeno mengangkat bahunya.

"Ih!" Renjun mencubit perut Jeno. "Jaga bicaramu! Kalau terjadi sungguhan bagaimana?" Bibir bawah Renjun maju.

"Aku serius Huang."

"Tanpa perlu sakit pun aku akan memberikan semua perhatianku untukmu. Kau sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupku, aku memperhatikanmu melebihi diriku sendiri." Tatapan tulus Renjun menawan Jeno.

"Huang. Kau selalu membuatku berkali-kali jatuh cinta kepadamu."

END

Apa ini? Aku juga gak tau.

Kenapa panjang sekali? Entahlah, jari jari aku ngetik sendiri.

Kenpa garing? Well otak aku cuma bisa nyampe situ.

Terima kasih sudah membaca...

Awkwardness sedang masa pengetikan

Tolong rievewnya...


End file.
